Bloodstained Hands
by Ark Angel Skiewind
Summary: It' about repentance, grudges, and trust. Main antagonist is...naw, I don't want to spoil it for you. Some dead characters are back, and there is one new character I have introduced. Enough talk. Please R+R. Thanks, ~Sky (-_-)
1. Prelude

**Prelude**  
  
  


Don't #$%@&!' do it, man! Barret's voice was becoming hoarse from screaming at Cloud.   
  
have to. Cloud had already raised the over-sized sword above his head.  
  
His voice came out in a whisper. Commands me to. He closed his eyes, and the sword started its seemingly endless journey, whistling down towards Aeris. Mixed thoughts went through his head. Memories, memories that were not his, memories created in a laboratory. Memories of Sephiroth, what he had done, and how Cloud was somehow part of him. Suddenly, all those memories were swept away as if by some great big broom, and one image stuck in his mind. He saw Aeris staring down at him as he lay on her miraculously grown bed of flowers, as he ruined them. He saw her forgiving him, helping him up. Then the world went dark. He awoke to find himself looking down the blade of the buster sword quivering in his hand, looming inches from Aeris' head, still bowed in serene prayer. The sword fell to the side from his limp hands as he staggered back, aghast at what he had just nearly done. She looked up at him, and smiled. _Smiled, _after what he had nearly done. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain coming from inside him, something that touched the very cells of Jenova within him. He felt the source coming from above.  
  
  
  


Sephiroth.  
  
  
  


He was coming down with amazing speed, his long sword poised. All Cloud could do was freeze. He did nothing. He heard a voice say, a voice that was disgusted with him. It was his voice. Aeris continued to smile, unaware of Sephiroth. Or maybe she was, but knew she could do nothing about it. If she did, then she knew Cloud could have done something but didn't. Was it of Sephiroth's accord that Cloud couldn't move, or was it his own fear? Regardless, he wanted to know if Aeris knew. He never would.  
  
Sephiroth's weapon went through her like a hot knife through butter. It slid through her back and a foot of his sword jutted out from the front of her waist. She fell limp, her eyes going white. He drew the sword out slowly, lavishing every moment of it. When the sword was out, and at his side again, he chuckled, like a little kid. It was disgusting. Then, everything froze.   
  
Cloud nearly fell from the bed as he jolted awake from the dream. A strange feeling enveloped him, a feeling of helplessness, of powerlessness. Tifa woke as well; he had made quite a ruckus.  
  
Cloud! Cloudwhat's the matter?   
  
I hadHis breathing was sporadic and heavy.  
  
One second He was sweating profusely and his eyes were glossy. She could tell he was in no condition to be explaining things to her.  
  
It's okay. You had a bad dream. We can talk about it later. Now, you need your rest, get back to sleep. She leaned over from the other bed and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Cloud protested. He quickly removed the harshness from his voice as he stood, I'm sorry. I'll be right back, ok?   
  
Tifa drew the sheets on the bed around her naked body as she sat up, Where are you going? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
not sure. Cloud said as he pulled on his large blue pants and his boots. He went out to the balcony of the room they were in. He still had no shirt on. The building was temporary, and therefore the construction of the small, two room Mideel house was poor. They would have been cold because of it, but it was an unusually warm night. He leaned on the balcony banister and looked up at the remainder of Meteor, which now orbited around Gaia. It's odd greenish light reflected off his face.  
  
I dreamt of Aeris.  
  
And that scared you enough to wake you in the manner you did? Tifa looked puzzled.  
  
He turned to look at her, I dreamt of the day in the Forgotten Capital, in the City of the Ancients. He said with a tone. His shoulders rose and fell with a drawn out sigh.  
  
She stood, the bed sheet still around her, and walked to the banister next to him and put her arm around his waist. The night wind danced with her hair. Maybe we should go for a walk, you know, talk about it. Her reddish eyes looked up at him.  
  
He couldn't meet her gaze, and continued to stare out into the dark sky. He turned and walked back inside, letting Tifa arm fall from his waist. He pulled his blue ribbed shirt over his head and grabbed the Murasame leaning against the wall. He had broken Ultima Weapon destroying Sephiroth, and sold all the other swords along the way. He would have sold this one too, but for some reason could never come to part with it.  
  
No, it's alright. I just need to finally put to rest the fact that she, like many others, had to give her life to stop that. He motioned to the piece of Meteor in the sky.  
  
She brushed some hair away from her face, But why the sword? There haven't been many monsters roaming around since Sephiroth died.  
  
don't know. But I feel like I should take it. He paused to think. Something doesn't feel right, there's tension in the air   
  
Well, if you felt that strongly about it, then take it. She shrugged. I just rarely see you without it, it's like it completes you, or something. She paused to think about what she had said, Humph, I'm not making much sense, am I. They both laughed.   
  
I guess I'll take it then. He threw on his metal shoulder guard, his belt, and grabbed his gloves as he headed for the door. I'll be back later.  
  
You had better.   
  
Oh I will Cloud smiled. I might take some time, so don't be alarmed if I'm not back by morning.  
  
She sighed. He was already out the door, and heading down the wood-slat stairs when Tifa heard a distant take care', his voice trailing off.  
  
You too, Cloud Strife. I love you too much She whispered to herself as she put her head on the pillow.  
  
They had become closer than they ever had before in the years after Meteor, but nobody, not even them, could say they were a true couple. Cloud was still unsure of his feelings, and until he could be at peace with himself, he never would be.  
  
  
The woods around Mideel were thicker than he remembered, and he occasionally found himself going in circles. He decided to mark the trees every so often with a mark he had known to be his since his second escapade with AVALANCHE in Midgar. He drew his sword, and with a few quick swipes, left the mark of an X with an unfinished, three sided box around it.  
  
He continued down the path, leaving the marks every so often until he heard a ruffle in the trees off the path. He stopped to listen for another sound, but none came. He had almost returned the sword when he heard the snapping of twigs and leaves ruffling continuously, like something was moving, and fast. Whatever had made the noise was running right at him. His muscles tensed and his grip on the sword's handle tightened. All of a sudden, he heard a loud wark wark!' as a shimmering chocobo erupted from the forest cover. He stumbled back a step, it not quite being what he expected.   
  
Holy shit Trios! You scared me! What were you doing in there?  
  
A sheepish wark' meaning sorry' was all the chocobo could utter. He smiled and smoothed out the chocobo's shiny, black feathers, picking out the leaves and twigs caught up in them. It's okay. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you at Bill's? It makes no difference. You're here now. The chocobo was terrified. He tried to get on him and ride back, but Trios just threw Cloud off. He walked the chocobo back to Mideel, tied it up, and went back to bed. He yawned.   
  
I'll call Bill in the morning and find out what happened. He said to himself as he dozed off.  
  
  
AN: Yeah, here's the prelude. Even if this is all you have the time to read, please R+R! I put time into this, and I want to know if it needs any more large changes. Thanks! ~Sky


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****  
**  


Tifa was outside, tending to the black chocobo while Cloud gave Bill a call.  
  
WHAT?! What do you mean there was a flash of light and all the chocobo's got scared and ran off? Okay Bill, okay, it's a figure of speech. No, Bill, I heard you I just—. Okay Bill. I understand. What direction did it come from? From the north...like near Midgar. No? Oh, that's bad. That could only be one thing. I've got to go Bill, just try to find those chocobos! He hung up.   
  
What was that about? Tifa was still confused. From the north, what does that mean.  
  
Tifa, what's way up north, past even Icicle Inn?  
  
Oh no Cloud nodded and grabbed his PHS. Pack your things, I'm calling Cid.  
  
Okay, be ready in a few.  
  
He picked up the PHS and punched in Cid'. It rang. C'mon you bum, pick it up. It rang again. And again. Cloud was getting frustrated. Where are you?  
  
Doncha think I would have picked up by now? Stupid shit... Cid's recorded voice exclaimed. There was a long beep.  
  
You damn well should have, Cid. You get this message; you call me back. Something's happened at Crater and we need transportation, fast. Bye. Cloud closed the PHS.  
  
You ready Tifa?  
  
She appeared, carrying her duffel bag and with her small backpack on her back.   
  
all right then, let's go.   
  
One question. Where are we going? We can't get to the Crater by chocobo.  
  
I figure I head towards Fort Condor, they'll know how to help us figure out what's going on.  
  
You? As in by yourself? I realize we both can't ride Trios, but can't I just walk?  
  
I just realized that we're on an island, so when you say walk, you really mean swim? Fort Condor is across the water, and there is no other way to get help. You'll have to wait for a ride or something.  
  
She wasn't happy. That's gentlemanly of you. And after you made me pack too.  
  
Cloud rubbed his head.  
  
But I'm not letting you go without me.  
  
Cloud walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. I love you, I really do, but I really have no other choice. I'm really sorry Tifa.  
  
Her bags dropped to the floor and she embraced him in a warm hug. He had only half-returned it when she let go, and looked into his eyes.   
  
You had better be careful though.  
  
Thanks Tifa, you know I always am.  
  
Actually, no, I know you always aren't. That's why I said it. She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.   
  
I'll catch up to you sooner or later...   
  
Trios had a large Sylkis Greens breakfast, and was ready to carry Cloud on the somewhat lengthy journey across the sea to Fort Condor. He saddled up, and set out towards the island's beach. The chocobo approached the edge of the water, and continued to trot along in it, or, more correctly, on top of it. Cloud let out a chuckle as he thought of how skittish she would have been right then. She never did like going over open water.   
  
_Stop it, Cloud, you know I don't like the deep water, _She would say to him if she was there. He rode off thinking about her, and it eased his mind a bit. But the thought of what could be going on near Crater still nagged at the back of his mind.  
  


  


She walked back into the Mideel home, feeling left out and unloved.  
  
No, not a home. only a house, without Cloud here. He always made it home for me. She remembered those in-between years when he was off with Shin-RA. It wasn't like life was over without him, just duller, more monotonous. That's what she felt now, only ten times worse plus heartache.  
  
Why can't you find it in your heart to love me, Cloud Strife...  
  
  
Cloud was relieved to see the coastline of the main continent.   
  
  
  
He came up onto the shore, and realizing how tired he was, stopped to rest. he let Trios go off and graze, while he broke out some food of his own. He was only eating for a short while when he realized that Trios had wandered out of sight and earshot.  
  
Leave it up to him to wander off... He sighed as he paked up his half-eaten food to go look for the stray chocobo. He threw the bag he had taken over his shoulder, and started walking. As he was walking, he spotted Condor flying high, off in the distance. Wow, it's all grown up.   
  
Yes, beautiful, isn't it? The voice came from behind him.  
  
Who's there?  
  
The man revealed himself. He had a red bandana on, and wore a blue shirt.  
  
Your friends helped us defeat the advancing army 5 years ago. Why don't you head back to the Fort with me, the Condor is back there aready anyway.  
  
Cloud looked into the sky to find that the Condor was gone.  
  
Thank you for the offer, but I'm looking for my chocobo.  
  
A black one? I saw it following the Condor earlier. It's probably back at the Fort by now.  
  
In that case, let's go. And thank you.   
  
  
AN: First Chapter yaay! I kind of have a bunch of ideas as to where this goes next, and I just need to get them in order. Thanks for being patient! (Wow, it's so easy to be polite when you don't get a response for a week...) ~Sky  



End file.
